


Cuestión de prioridades

by Sukary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Drarry, Exgirlfriends, M/M, Sex, Sexy Dancing, immoral
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy tiene muy claras su prioridades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, ¡estoy de vuelta! Sorry por haber tardado tanto (pluriempleada, estudiante, deportista... no me ha dado la vida). Pero a partir de hoy ya estoy mucho más libre y con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo :)
> 
> En esta ocasión os traigo algo cortito. Tiene un prólogo, que es el que publico hoy, y uno o dos caps. No creo que lo vaya a alargar más. 
> 
> También estoy escribiendo ya el final del último fic de la serie ‘Física, ¿sin química?’ que ya iba siendo hora...
> 
> Disclaimer: el universo Harry Potter, con todo lo que ello supone, es de JK Rowling y de quienes adquiriesen los derechos de explotación.

**PRÓLOGO**

Draco Malfoy tiene muy claras sus prioridades.

A sus veintiséis años los juicios que Harry encabezó para librarle a él y a su madre de Azkaban le habían sentado bien. Como todos, hizo lo que estuvo en su mano para alejarse de la guerra lo más que pudo, entreteniendo su mente con algún quehacer. Sin embargo, el mundo no estaba preparado para su enrolamiento en la Academia de Aurores cuando esta llegó, apenas un año después de Harry, en cuanto hubo obtenido sus Extraordinarios EXTASIS.

Pronto quedó demostrado que el tiempo que pasó en su Mansión rodeado de magos tenebrosos con mucha mala leche y mucha magia negra, le había servido para convertirse en una buena alternativa entre quienes le conocían para anular maldiciones de casi cualquier nivel. Su imprevisto aunque rápido destacamento en Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras II, Estrategia y Ataque, Encantamientos Avanzados y Pociones II le volvieron tremendamente popular allí, llegando incluso a oídos del propio Harry, quien un año por delante de él se las ingeniaba con bastante gracia para hacer frente a todo lo que sus profesores quisieran echarle encima. 

Bien, quizá una clase práctica para saber qué demonios hacer con las brujas-que-también-se-le-echaban-encima le habría venido mejor.

La más atrevida de ellas, que se ganó el dudoso honor de ser la primera en intentarlo, se llamaba Matilda y formaba parte de la promoción de Harry. La joven había pertenecido a Hufflepuff durante su estancia en Hogwarts que, de alguna manera, había tenido que coincidir con la de Harry, claro, y pocos meses después de llegar a la Academia se había declarado fan incondicional suya. Aún por encima de Romilda Vane, un puesto que Harry creía insustituible.

No es que la chica no le gustara, pensaba Harry mientras analizaba la geografía de la propia escuela, intentando descubrir pasadizos secretos o recovecos poco frecuentados para evitarla a toda costa. Es que en aquellos momentos salía con Ginny – _momentos_ que habían sido demasiado bien recogidos por Corazón de Bruja– y estaba muy feliz a su lado, gracias. De hecho, se veía casándose y teniendo hijos con ella; un _montón_ de hijos.

Expectativas que se vieron truncadas cuando, apenas terminando el primer semestre de su segundo curso en la Academia, Ginny le confesó que llevaba semanas teniendo un desliz con alguien cuyo nombre se negaba a decirle –a él o a cualquier Weasley que tratara, una vez más, de sacarle el tema.

Lástima que Corazón de Bruja no hubiese espabilado lo suficiente en esa ocasión como para revelar aquella misteriosa incógnita, lo cual había dejado a Harry tan sorprendido como decepcionado. No obstante, tres meses de luto después, y antes de las vacaciones de Pascua, el gryffindor ya no veía con tan malos ojos a Matilda. Tal vez fuera la falta de sexo o el acoso continuo de otras chicas, quienes ahora que finalmente le veían soltero y por ende disponible, se dedicaban a hacer demostraciones continuas de coquetería inútil.

Así que un día le preguntó a Matilda si le gustaría tomar algo con él después de clases.

– Oh, Harry, ¿por qué no me lo has pedido antes? –y parecía verdad– Ya he quedado con Draco Malfoy.

No era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba el nombre de su rival de colegio entre los muros de la Academia –al parecer había inaugurado el año como un prometedor proyecto de auror–, pero sí la primera cuya presencia le producía cierto resquemor. No es que Malfoy no fuera un tipo atractivo, pensó vagamente en el comedor mientras le observaba ocupar la mesa del fondo junto a Matilda y varios compañeros de promoción; en realidad lo era. Los años, el ejercicio, la paz de saber que no iría a Azkaban y el dinero que todavía había logrado conservar junto a su madre le habían procurado un físico de los que quitan el hipo, además de una piel suave, luminosa y libre de arrugas. Incluso le habían hecho parecer simpático, o eso pensaba Harry dado que siempre le veía rodeado de risueñas jovencitas.

Hay que ver cómo la labia y la apariencia podían ocultar una todavía presente –y quizá de por vida– marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Bien, Harry era partidario de dar segundas oportunidades a la gente –Merlín, él mismo había testificado a favor del slytherin–, así que su mente simplemente trató de borrar el recuerdo de Matilda y Malfoy _follando_ en los baños de los chicos cuando, sin querer, les sorprendió una tarde de mediados de mayo. Hasta la polla tenía que tenerla grande, maldijo Harry con una copa de whiskey en la mano horas después.

En fin, todo tenía arreglo, y este sobre todo apareció cuando Sophie llegó a su vida al año siguiente. Iba un curso por delante de él y ahora mismo hacía prácticas en el Dpto. de Seguridad Mágica; era guapa, lista, vivaracha y amaba el quiddicht. Estuvieron quedando en torno a unos cuantos meses y quienes rodeaban a Harry sabían que aquella relación tendría un gran futuro.

Y podría haberlo tenido, pero como Harry no era partidario de los _ménage à_ _trois_ , aquello simplemente no funcionó.

– Con que M-Malfoy. –el apellido se le atoró en la garganta al intentar pronunciarlo.

Sophie se mordía el labio inferior y tenía gacha la cabeza. Harry recordaba haber respirado profundo entonces. _Muy_ profundo.

Cuando empezó de becario en la Oficina de Aurores lo hizo intentando dejar el pasado atrás y centrándose en el presente. En un _positivo_ presente lleno de oportunidades. Le había llevado un par de meses olvidar a Sophie, y no estaba verdaderamente seguro de haberlo conseguido. Al menos, hasta que Natasha le ofreció café de máquina en un vaso de plástico durante una de las muchas guardias nocturnas que el gryffindor tuvo que comerse durante las prácticas.

La chica también había entrado de becaria como él pero había logrado mantenerse en el mismo puesto durante dos años. Era rubia, de brillantes ojos azules, y su profesionalidad quedó más que demostrada después de compartir la primera misión de Harry sobre terreno. Al parecer, le habían asignado como su supervisora, y ayudó al chico a neutralizar una trifulca de borrachos en un pub sin tan siquiera despeinarse.

Harry la admiraba. Y siguió haciéndolo hasta que, un año después de consagrada relación, el propio Malfoy entró de becario en las oficinas. Y aunque el ahora auror que finalmente el gryffindor era –forzado, encima, a supervisar al _Putón Verbenero de Mis Cojones_ que Malfoy había demostrado ser– trató de dejarle bien claro en qué territorio se movía, ello no frenó a Malfoy cuando su amada Natasha también fue amable con él una noche al traerle otro café de máquina.

A partir de ahí, varios rumores decían que Malfoy y su novia hacían algo más que compartir guardias nocturnas. Hasta que un día les _sorprendió_ en una situación que le trajo a la mente recuerdos de Matilda, solo que esta vez, en lugar de en un baño, fue en la salita de descanso que los aurores tenían habilitada para realizar sus comidas o pasar la noche. Luego Malfoy, para gozo del destino, fue asignado como el eterno compañero de Harry. Escuchó que había dejado de ver a Natasha apenas dos semanas después de que él mismo cortara con ella –esto es, aproximadamente dos semanas después de haberles pillado _in fraganti_.

 

Como iba diciendo, Draco Malfoy tiene muy claras sus prioridades. Y estas se reducen básicamente a levantarle las novias, bajándoles las bragas, a Harry Potter. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Si es que no tengo remedio... perdón, perdón, perdón!! :( Espero que os guste este capítulo en compensación... Conozcamos un poco más la historia de estos dos ;) Y Gracias por la acogida que he visto que ha tenido la historia! especialmente a aquellos que se animaron a comentarla <3
> 
> XOXO

Harry hizo trizas el memo, aparentemente serio, que había aterrizado hace segundos sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Un dibujo bastante explícito de una serpiente follándose a un león después, el auror levantó la mirada para localizar al culpable. Al único culpable de todos los putos días desde hacía tres largos y tortuosos años, quien ahora le dedicaba un guiño de ojos y una sonrisa torcida desde la máquina expendedora de café. 

Bruscamente devolvió la vista al informe que estaba tratando de redactar, luchando por mantener a raya su temperamento _una vez más_. Durante ese trío de años que llevaba con Malfoy como compañero de oficina, se había sorprendido a sí mismo descubriendo lo paciente, educado y sereno que podía llegar a ser. A fin de cuentas había logrado aguantar tres años mano a mano con el slytherin sin convertirse en el brazo ejecutor de su propia sentencia de muerte. Y no era por falta de ganas, reconoció Harry echando un rápido vistazo a su papelera rebosante de trocitos de pergamino que, días atrás, habían contenido borradores de serpientes de diversos colores follándose a leones en diferentes posiciones. Trazos maliciosos _animados_ mágicamente.

– ¿Salimos hoy? Esta noche. –de repente Malfoy estaba delante de él con un café en vaso de plástico para él en la mano. 

– ¿Para qué? –masculló Harry arrebatándole el estimulante de las manos sin darle las gracias. _Gracias_ era lo que el slytherin tenía que darle a él todos los días por _seguir_ soportándole.– ¿Para que yo me esfuerce con la chica y luego tú te lleves todo mi mérito a la cama? Paso. –había ocurrido las veces necesarias como para que Harry decidiera que ya había acumulado suficientes dosis de ridículo para el resto de su vida.

– Bueno, ya sabes que te tengo dicho que puedes unirte cuando quieras… –Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

No era la primera vez que Malfoy le proponía un trío. En realidad, no había día desde que se había dado cuenta de que Harry había aprendido a –digamos que esta era la palabra– _sobrellevarle_ que no lo hiciera, llegando a volverse incluso un pelín latoso en ese sentido.

–… Pero que una vez más rechazarás porque tienes miedo a que _yo_ te guste demasiado.

Harry alzó una ceja y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy con una sonrisa burlona segundos antes de negar lenta _,_ casi _dolorosamente_ con la cabeza, ganándose lo que sin duda era un bufido de irritación por parte de este. El rubio auror que tenía delante era bisexual y era ahora después de tantos años cuando Harry sentía que _al fin_ le tenía bien cogido por los huevos. Sus comienzos como compañeros de oficina y terreno en el Dpto. de Seguridad Mágica habían sido, como era de esperar, peores que malos. No había día, hora, _casi minuto_ , que Harry no hubiese terminado en el despacho de Robards, veterano Jefe de la División de Aurores, con alguna queja respecto a su compañero. Al final su superior terminó por creer que simplemente _le molestaba_ su presencia. Le cabreaba que Malfoy siquiera respirara, y era algo normal teniendo en cuenta el pasado que ambos habían compartido –era Natasha, ¿no? la que colmó el vaso lleno de agua–, pero el trabajo en equipo y encajar los golpes con deportividad eran dos valores que Robards tenía en gran estima, así que por supuesto nunca estuvo dispuesto a contentar a Harry cambiándole de compañero.

Hasta que, al final y comprendido que no había otro remedio, con el tiempo Harry terminó por _acostumbrarse_ a Malfoy. Incluso se había establecido una especie de rutina entre ellos: Harry normalmente llegaba a las oficinas unos minutos antes que Malfoy, se sentaba en su escritorio y se ponía a redactar muy concienzudamente el reporte de la misión que habían tenido la tarde-noche anterior. Luego llegaba Malfoy, quien después de dejar su abrigo y su maletín sobre su mesa, a dos metros en diagonal a la de Harry, se dirigía a la máquina expendedora de café, sacaba un memo del bolsillo del pantalón de su uniforme de auror –que obviamente tenía que haber preparado la noche anterior– y lo encantaba para que fuera volando hasta el escritorio de su concentrado compañero.

El memo tenía que ser una broma que debían de tener entre ellos, pensaba Robards observándoles desde la pared acristalada de su despacho, porque Harry enseguida apretaba los dientes y estrujaba el pergamino. Después Malfoy, con el sabor de una buena carcajada en los labios, se acercaba con dos cafés en la mano; uno para él y otro para su colega. Harry aceptaba el café sin decir nada y Malfoy aprovechaba la excusa para quedarse charlando un rato con él en la mesa. Robards nunca había logrado averiguar de qué hablaban, pero los temas de conversación no tenían que ser precisamente inocentes si el rubor que algunas veces aparecía en las mejillas del antaño gryffindor indicaba algo.

Sin embargo había notado que, desde hacía un año y algo en realidad, Malfoy regresaba a su mesa ligeramente frustrado por algo. A partir de ahí la pareja se ponían a trabajar y se establecía entre ambos un educado respeto mutuo que duraba hasta, aproximadamente, el final de su jornada laboral, cuando regresaban exhaustos de la misión de campo a la oficina única y exclusivamente para recoger sus cosas y abandonar el Ministerio hasta la mañana siguiente. Lo cierto era que congeniaban muy bien juntos, pensaba Robards. Algo debía de tener uno que completaba al otro para realizar con tanta celeridad y eficiencia todas las misiones en las que se embarcaban.

– Zabini se apunta a esta noche, pero me ha pedido que evitemos ‘Heaven´s Door’. Al parecer debió de tirarse al portero la última vez que salimos y no responde a sus lechuzas, así que prefiere no verlo.–explicó Draco a Harry mientras se metían en el ascensor del Nivel 2 hacia el Vestíbulo para volver a casa después de otro ajetreado día.– Oh, y por supuesto me ha dicho que lleves contigo a Weasley.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco antes de pulsar el botón de bajada. –Por última vez, dile a tu amigo que Ron es lo más heterosexual que puede echarse encima, además de estar felizmente saliendo con Hermione.

–Bueno, mientras pueda “echárselo encima”, como sugieres, de poco o nada le importará su orientación sexual, querido Potter. –respondió Malfoy encogiéndose de hombros a la par que esbozaba _esa_ sonrisa que sabía que tanto molestaba a su compañero– Ah, por cierto, ¿tienes un pitillo? Se me ha olvidado pasar por el estanco esta mañana y me he quedado sin munición.

–Ahora entiendo por qué te has tirado la media hora entera jodiéndome el único momento de paz que tengo sin ti al día. –asintió Harry ofreciéndole uno de sus cigarrillos a Malfoy, refiriéndose por supuesto a la hora de comer de la que el rubio auror normalmente prescindía para salir fuera a fumarse un cigarro con solo una pieza de fruta o un sándwich mixto en la mano.

–No reniegues, sé lo mucho que disfrutas de mi compañía. – _cantidad_ , ironizó Harry para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza contra la pared del elevador, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro.– Bueno, ¿quedamos a las nueve, entonces? Pasaré por tu apartamento a menos cinco.

– Ya te lo he dicho, Malfoy, –volvió a suspirar Harry abriendo los ojos. –no tengo ganas de salir hoy.

– Pero Potter, ¡es sábado! –exclamó este nada más atravesar el Vestíbulo hacia las chimeneas.– Creí que estabas tomándome el pelo. ¿De verdad no vas a salir? –no pareció demasiado conforme cuando observó al moreno negar.– ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Tendrás un ridículo plan de “libro, sofá y mantita”? Te falta el kneazle, abuelo.

– Lo que me falta es un compañero que no se acueste con todas las tías que me ligo –la frase había sido lanzada con la suficiente mala leche como para que Malfoy supiera que iban a terminar discutiendo si seguía insistiendo.

– Está bien, Potter, ya veo que estás “en tus días”. Te dejo tranquilo. –al menos tres veces por semana Potter le soltaba _el comentario_ , como le gustaba llamarlo a Draco en su cabeza, y entonces sabía que lo mejor era dejarle en paz.

Lo cual era una lástima, porque si solamente Potter supiera el verdadero motivo por el que él había tratado, por todos los medios, de hacer fracasar toda relación amorosa que este intentara mantener con cualquier chica… Había sido egoísta, _muy_ egoísta, reconoció Draco tras despedirse de Harry con un guiño de ojos y meterse en la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu, pero tampoco había podido evitarlo; era superior a él. Primero Weasley, luego Matilda, Sophie y... Natasha, que él recordara. Y el motivo por el cual siempre actuaba así era el mismo: le _quemaba_ verle con otras mujeres. Le fastidiaba no ser una de ellas, quizá; una que captase la atención y admiración del auror más condecorado del Ministerio. A las que, exceptuando tal vez Matilda, observaba con tanto fervor, cariño y, por qué no decirlo, salvaje interés sexual.

Luego Draco las probaba en la cama y se daba cuenta de que no eran para tanto. Está bien, tal vez excluyendo a Sophie de la ecuación, que había resultado ser una auténtica crub en celo, pero poco más. Aunque quizá todas eran fascinantes y simplemente Draco no había ido capaz de verlo porque estaba más concentrado en follárselas con odio, mientras imaginaba que ellas ya habían tenido lo que él más anhelaba en este mundo, en lugar de hacérselo con amor.

De todos modos ninguna se había quejado después del polvo, así que Draco suponía que todo había terminado bien. En más de un sentido.

* 

– ¿Con qué humor se ha levantado el auror estrella esta mañana? –Harry volvió a aceptar el café que Malfoy le tendía sin mediar palabra, apenas un par de minutos después de haber arrojado a la papelera un retrato bastante chapucero y zoofílico que supuestamente le representaba a él en una cama siendo masturbado por una pitón albina.

 _Vaya derroche de_ _imaginación_ , pensó Harry acaparando todo el sarcasmo del planeta en un solo pensamiento.

– Aparentemente mejor que tú –respondió de todos modos, dándole un primer sorbo a su café justo después de repasar a su compañero con la mirada, un gesto que Harry sabía que Malfoy disfrutaba mucho cuando se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.– Tienes unas ojeras del tamaño de una catedral. ¡Mmmm! quema. –añadió dejando el vaso de café sobre la mesa.– ¿Mucha juerga anoche?

– No te haces una idea. –dijo Draco imitando a su compañero y llevándose el vaso a los labios. Y era verdad. Lo de que Potter no se haría una idea, digo, ya que al final había terminado por darle plantón a Blaise. Las ojeras eran _glamour_ para aparentar que había estado de farra, aunque igual se había pasado de entusiasta cuando se las puso. El asunto era que hacía casi un año que había descubierto que si no salía con Potter, la noche no era tan divertida.

Y no era porque se dedicara a robarle los ligues que su profunda mirada verde, su seductora sonrisa o su _potente_ y _masculino_ físico le conseguían, que también, aunque solo a veces. Sino porque desde que, borracho perdido durante una de sus salidas, le había confesado a Potter lo _muy_ _cachondo_ que le ponía –maldito el momento…–. A partir de ahí, el otrora inocente gryffindor se había dedicado a calentarle cada vez que salían, hasta que Draco se rendía y _suplicaba_ que se detuviese si no quería que se corriera en sus propios pantalones. Aquella era la manera que, a criterio de Draco, Potter tenía de devolverle el hecho de que todas sus relaciones hubiesen fracasado por su intromisión directa.

En fin. Era justo. Y no porque el castigo fuese delicioso de recibir –al menos hasta que a Draco le dolían tantos los huevos que tenía que acabar con él–, que lo era. Pero si tan solo pudiera convencer alguna noche a Potter, ahí, los dos solos, en un rincón oscuro de una discoteca con mucho ruido, completamente ebrios –o al menos Draco aparentándolo–, de simplemente hacer lo que sus _frottage_ malintencionados, sus mordidas en el cuello, esas sonrisas traviesas y las guarradas que le _gemía_ al oído sugerían… Merlín, esa noche ardería Troya y toda la geografía griega, de hecho.

Porque a Potter no podía serle indiferente. _No podía_ , pensaba Draco con determinación. ¿Qué hetero se frota con su compañero bisexual hasta arrancarle un gemido de abandono solo por verle sufrir un poco? Perdón, quería decir ¿qué hetero _empalmado_ lo hace? Ninguno que él conociera por el momento, al menos.

– ¿Se te ha pasado el mosqueo? –se atrevió a preguntar entonces el slytherin, tomando asiento sin permiso sobre el escritorio de Harry.– Lo suficiente como para venirte conmigo de cañas al salir de aquí, digo. Algo informal, –añadió cuando el moreno auror alzó la vista para mirarle con desgana– tú, yo, un pub y dos irlandesas. _Cervezas_ irlandesas, quiero decir. No te emociones tan pronto.–concluyó Draco con una sonrisa torcida.

– De todos modos se irían las dos a la cama contigo, ¿no? –por lo menos esta vez Potter no parecía enfadado. El tono de su voz emanaba resignación por algo que su cabeza ya daba por hecho.– No sé si me apetece…

–Vamos, Potter, no puedes fallarme dos veces un mismo fin de semana. –protestó Draco sin ninguna intención de permitir que el hombre sentado frente a él le rehuyera de nuevo. Desde que, contra natura, habían logrado trazar una especie de _amistad_ entre ellos, normalmente el gryffindor solía unirse a él siempre que le proponía hacer algo acabada la jornada semanal. No tenían mucho sentido sus excusas ahora.

A no ser… Draco entrecerró los ojos en torno a la figura del auror con gafas.– Tú tienes _algo_ por ahí. –Potter le miró con el ceño fruncido.– Y con _algo_ me refiero a _alguna_.

– Ojalá, Malfoy, –respondió Harry tranquilamente a la par que devolvía la vista hacia el informe que estaba redactando, pluma en mano.– pero puedes confiar en que no es así, ya que si realmente estuviera quedando con otra persona podrías apostar tu mano derecha a que ni loco te lo contaría. Tú y yo sabemos de sobra _por qué_. –finalizó con una significativa y no exenta de reproche mirada.

Draco ignoró convenientemente la indirecta. –Entonces ¿eso quiere decir un sí al plan de las cañas?

– _No_ , –corrigió amablemente el auror.– eso viene a decir, básicamente, que llevo a cuestas una semana bastante dura y que solo me apetece terminarla _durmiendo_ todas las horas que pueda. Lo que no entiendo es cómo después de estos días de locura todavía te quedan ganas de divertirte. –añadió mirando a Draco de arriba a abajo antes de negar varias veces con la cabeza.

Tenía su parte de razón, admitió Draco bajando del escritorio de Harry tras un “si cambias de idea házmelo saber” para dirigirse a su propia mesa e iniciar su propio reporte de la misión de ayer. Aquella semana habían tenido más trabajo que de costumbre porque habían tenido que quedarse haciendo horas extra para cubrir a un par de compañeros, a los cuales Robards había prácticamente obligado a coger la baja después del peligroso, imprevisto y casi mortal encuentro mantenido con un hipogrifo durante su última salida. Tras recibir el alta en San Mungo, el Jefe les había concedido una semana de reposo añadida. Una semana que alguien tenía que rellenar por ellos. Harry y Draco simplemente estuvieron en el lugar equivocado en el momento más inoportuno así que, naturalmente, ellos fueron _ese alguien_. 

*

– ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

– Apuntarme a tu plan de jubilado. Traigo ‘La Metamorfosis’. –comentó Malfoy colocando la portada de la novela que llevaba consigo en las narices de su atónito compañero. –Hazte a un lado, no me dejas pasar.

Y aunque Harry no se hizo a un lado –demasiado sorprendido para procesar la última orden del rubio auror–, este se dedicó a esquivarle para llegar hasta el sofá del salón, descalzarse, recostarse cómodamente y subir las piernas sobre la mesita que tenía delante.– De la manta te encargas tú.– añadió, abriendo el libro por la primera página.

– ¿Qué manta? Estamos en verano. –masculló Harry sentándose al lado del rubio en el sofá, ceñudo. Bueno, no había que ser ravenclaw para darse cuenta de que el encuentro unilateral estaba molestándole como poco.

– Solo trataba de ser romántico. –fue todo lo que le dijo su compañero mientras se encogía de hombros, sin apartar los ojos de la lectura. –¿Qué libro estás leyendo tú?

Pero Potter no estaba leyendo ningún libro. Particularmente, porque nunca le había gustado demasiado leer; la historia narrada tenía que serle francamente estimulante para lanzarse a ese menester. No. Lo que su colega estaba haciendo, avistó Draco por el rabillo del ojo, empezando a irritarse, era volver a “chatear, Malfoy, así le llaman” con su maquinita de luces y pitidos ensordecedores.

– Raro es el día en que te alejas de ese condenado cacharro. –murmuró, haciendo evidente su mosqueo.– Siempre que te veo con él maldigo el día en que Robards nos hizo infiltrarnos en aquella oficina de Berkeley Square. –había sido divertido, reconoció Harry tras el comentario de su colega: sacar a Malfoy de su zona de confort para verle intentando, a duras penas, integrarse en el universo muggle.

– Yo no tengo la culpa de que me envíen tantos _whatsapps_.

Al parecer Potter también era excesivamente popular en el mundo muggle. En el mágico tenía su a qué, su sentido, reconoció Draco devolviendo la mirada a un libro que, a pesar de haber encontrado la reseña de su gusto, le despertaba una profunda inapetencia en aquellos momentos. Posiblemente porque a sus bien entrenados oídos no dejaban de llegarles sonidos de vibración, los mismos que el teléfono de su colega producía cuando recibía alguno de esos molestos ‘ _What´s up_ ’ como se llamen.

Luego simplemente se quedó dormido. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo, ni cómo, ni por qué. Lo único que tenía claro, es que aquel había sido el fin de semana más aburrido que había tenido en muchos años.

Al menos, hasta que se despertó.

– Otra vez esa mierda de vibración… –murmuró entre dientes mientras reprimía un bostezo, incorporándose perezosamente del sofá y apartando a un lado el libro que había terminando cayendo sobre su regazo.

Tras pasarse las manos concienzudamente por los ojos, apreció que Potter le había dejado durmiendo solo en el salón… y que se le había olvidado llevarse consigo ese infernal cacharro muggle que en aquellos precisos momentos no dejaba de agitarse ni de iluminarse. ¡Con lo ligero que el imbécil sabía que tenía el sueño, iba y olvidaba llevárselo con él!

Un rápido _tempus_ le indicó que rondaban las dos de la madrugada. Volvió a maldecir; las ojeras del día siguiente serían kilométricas. Echó un breve vistazo hacia la puerta cerrada que conducía al dormitorio de su colega. Probablemente estaría profundamente dormido. Suspiró, deteniendo su mirada sobre el pomo: últimamente las cosas no parecían estar yendo nada bien entre ellos, lo cual era una pena.

Potter estaba rehuyéndole, comprendió, pasando ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza y volviendo a acomodarse sobre el sofá, dejando escapar otra pequeña exhalación. Ya no quería salir con él a tomar unas cervezas, y ya ni hablemos de irse juntos de fiesta. A lo mejor se había cansado de la tontería que un servidor tenía con él.

…O a lo mejor no.

– Voy a tirarlo por la ventana. –rugió el slytherin antes de coger el móvil de Potter, que había vuelto a temblar, y levantarse del sofá con toda la intención de devolvérselo de un golpe a su propietario.

Pero entonces la pantalla del móvil se iluminó, mostrando varios mensajes precedidos bajo el nombre de ‘Anna’. Draco frunció el ceño tras leer “¡Buenas noches guapo, que ya sé que no sueles trasnochar!”, aunque lo que definitivamente le hizo regresar al sofá con la mirada fija en la pantalla del repentinamente interesante aparato fue el que aparecía justo encima de la despedida: “¿Entonces te animas y quedamos mañana, como ayer? ¿Qué horario de trabajo tenías?”

 _Como ayer_ … repitió Draco en su cabeza, comprendiendo lo que aquello significaba: Potter había rehusado su invitación de salir con Blaise y con él porque había quedado con esta tal ‘Anna’. La misma que acababa de hacer llegar otro mensajito más: 

“Tengo muchas ganas de volver a besarte…”.

 

Draco chasqueó la lengua. Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero qué ganas más tontas le habían entrado de repente de conocer al ligue de Potter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, ¿qué pensáis que ocurrirá entre Draco y Harry a partir de ahora? ¿Alguna idea? ;)  
> ¿Pensabais que la relación de estos dos iba a evolucionar a esto?

**Author's Note:**

> Encuesta de satisfacción: sedme sinceros, please, ¿le veis potencial a esto? xD


End file.
